Incierto Amor
by Chocolatosa-Kagome
Summary: ¿Qué harías tú si decidieras un día cualquiera cambiar la rutina, y, que por ello la vida te cambiara drásticamente al lado de un completo desconocido? "—No pretendía que sucediera nada de esto— le dijo Inuyasha con pesadez." CAPÍTULO IV, ¡Kagome casada queridas lectoras! UUUUUUUP.
1. Chapter 1

_**I**_ncierto Amor. Short-fic.

_**D**_eclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko, alabada sea n.n, utilizados para plasmar mi historia sin fines de lucro, y divertirme un rato!

_¿Qué harías tú si decidieras un día cualquiera cambiar la rutina, y, que por ello la vida te cambiara drásticamente al lado de un completo desconocido? "—No pretendía que sucediera nada de esto— le dijo Inuyasha con pesadez."_

**Capítulo I.**

—Si vuelves a burlarte de mi, juro que nunca te perdono Sango.

Sentadas en una de las bancas de la Universidad Shikon, Kagome miraba con el ceño fruncido a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado.

—¡Vamos Kag! Solo bromeo — se excuso sacando la lengua en forma de burla —. Creo que debes de aprender a vivir la vida— comento con una sonrisa más cómplice.

Kagome bufó molesta, desde que tenía memoria, ella siempre había sido la chica reservada y callada del salón. Años atrás cuando apenas cursaba el bachillerato había sido muy difícil adaptarse a las nuevas reglas de la generación, chicos teniendo sexo por todos lados, trasnochadas que parecían nunca tener fin, romances estúpidos y adicciones. Volteó a mirar a su mejor amiga Sango, ella la inspeccionaba de manera discreta.

—No necesito aprender nada— comento mientras apretaba sus piernas y levantaba sus pies un poco, —. Lo que necesito es conocer a gente que me comprenda y no intente lavarme la cabeza.

La risa de las castaña no tardo en explotar, apretándose el estomago, de forma burlona se inclinaba a reír, la otra mujer roló los ojos fastidiada, ¿Es que no entendía que la forma de divertirse de casi todo el mundo, no era la suya? Se levantó dejando a una Sango ahogada en risa.

.**x**.

Caminaba con lentitud por la banqueta, considerablemente hoy le dolía el hombro de tanto cargar con útiles y libros que para su mala suerte ni siquiera usaban. Pateaba una piedra mientras iba caminando, no entendía absolutamente su enojo tan incontrolable cuando hablaban de su forma de vida. Levantó la mirada una vez más al cielo.

—¡Kagome! — escuchó una voz gritarle.

Volteó y se detuvo al ver a un hombre de ojos marinos, sonrió al instante al verlo.

—Bankotsu, que sorpresa— exclamó con una sonrisa sincera mientras empezaba a caminar a su lado.

Él se rasco la cabeza, caminaba de forma pausada a su lado, mientras veía su sonrisa dibujada de manera tan pronunciada que se sonrojo inevitablemente.

—Quiero hacerte una invitación— dijo sin rodeos mientras veía los ojos de Kagome abrirse poco a poco —. Se que rechazas a todo el que te invita…

La vergüenza tan grande en ella no cabía, ¿¡Habían dicho eso de ella!? Torció la boca de manera frustrada, pero sencillamente no podía decir nada, no era esa clase de personas que se quejaban de todo.

—Quiero que vayas este noche a la flor de cerezo — confesó mientras bajaba la mirada.

— ¿Se celebra algo especial?

—Mi cumpleaños — contesto Bankotsu sonriendo de manera incomoda.

—¡Vaya! — grito Kagome tomando al hombre con sorpresa —. ¡Muchas felicidades Bankotsu! Debiste de habérmelo dicho antes.

Bankotsu recibió un cálido abrazo de aquella menuda mujer, gustoso de poder estrecharla en sus brazos por lo menos unos segundos, ¡estaba tan malditamente loco por ella! Y tantos intentos fallidos que nunca habían dado resultado. Su mente gritaba ser impulsivo, su corazón se incomodaba cada vez más.

—¿Iras?— preguntó curioso.

—¡Sí! — contesto enérgica logrando que Bankotsu volviera abrazarla y corriera.

—¡Te veré allá Kagome! A las 11.

¡Sí!... Sí… ¿Sí?, ¿en serio había dicho que sí? ¿A las 11 de la noche? ¿Por qué tan tarde? Frunció el ceño nuevamente, iba a decepcionarlo mucho más si no se encontraba con él como habían acordado 'mutuamente'. No quería romper su palabra, la había invitado personalmente y tal vez contaba con ella para festejarlo como quería.

—Kagome tonta, ¿a qué vino esa idiotez? — rechino los dientes mientras se subía al colectivo.

.**x**.

Un hombre de ojos dorados caminaba por su gigantesca habitación, con pasos felinos, sigilosos hasta salir de allí, era una persona fanática definitivamente de automóviles de lujo y por lo cual había decido comprarse un Lexus. Había tenido una vida tranquila pero acelerada en los últimos tiempos. Se encontraba en la cocina tomando agua, pensando en la problemática que ahora lo consternaba.

El afán de su madre por casarlo estaba comenzando a hastiarlo, peor aún Kikyō empezaba a tocar el tema del matrimonio y eso verdaderamente lo tenía aterrorizado. No, el definitivamente no podía casarse con alguien como ella por el hecho de como se habían conocido.

—Inuyasha— llamó una voz adormilada desde la habitación.

Cerró los ojos intentando pensar, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, su madre Izayoi no tardaría en volver a visitarlo. Lo más seguro es que le encantaría encontrarse con Kikyō para anunciarla su nuera, pero el tenía que deshacer todo rastro de aventura con mujeres.

El reloj apenas marcaba las 5 de la tarde, ¿qué hacía un par de personas en cama a esa hora? Lo más conveniente sería decir que era por enfermedad, pero la realidad había todo lo contrario a una enfermedad, si no a una de sus adicciones; el sexo.

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar consciencia buena?— se pregunto Inuyasha mientras se tomaba del mentón y cruzaba los brazos —. Iría a buscar una mujer, sí donde fuese, en el momento que fuese.

¿No era una idea disparatada? ¿Una completa desconocida? ¿Cómo decidiría quien sería? ¿Y si ya era casada? ¿O fuera madre soltera? ¿O más horriblemente, fuera lesbiana? Bufó visiblemente molesto, Kikyō se encontraba descartada porque ella lo dejaría en la quiebra, él iba a heredar una inmensa fortuna pero para ello tenía que casarse con una mujer "bien".

El móvil que había dejado en la barra comenzó a vibrar, ¡bingo! Esa indiscutiblemente fuese una señal, leyó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y contestó.

—Hey Miroku, tienes una suerte — le dijo mientras sonreía de forma cínica —debo de pedirte un favor.

—_¿Qué sucede hermano?_ — interrogó una voz masculina.

—Supongamos que voy a casarme — imagino mientras retenía aire —. Pero no tengo ninguna prometida…

—_Entonces he de suponer que estas en aprieto_— contestó con una voz curiosa.

—Un aprieto de tamaño colosal— confirmó con su voz llena de pesadez.

—_¿Y?_

—No tengo prometida.

—_¿Y Kikyō?_ — cuestionó sorprendido Miroku.

—¿Estas bromeando? — dijo Inuyasha golpeando la punta de la barra —. ¿De que forma elegirías a tu futura mujer?

—_Que tuviera un trasero enorme_.

—Te estoy preguntando seriamente.

—_Bueno, que tuviera un cuerpo que devoraría_ — contesto con una voz muy sugerente.

—Te lo estoy preguntando en serio.

—_Haz algo que nunca nadie haría, como al salir de tu casa, la primera mujer que te vea con deseo, te la ponchas_.

—Que idiota, me las arreglaré solo — escupió de forma graciosa Inuyasha mientras colgaba al móvil. Sonrió, no había dejado que Miroku le dijera cual era el motivo de su llamada, apago el teléfono consecuentemente.

—¿Qué no me atrevería a hacer?— se preguntó subiendo escaleras arriba.

.**x**.

Estaba mirando, desde su ventana como la luna se estaba poniendo en el cielo, para su reloj que biológicamente estaba acostumbrado a dormir fue un estremecimiento corporal, sus ojos le ardían del sueño pero ella debía ser firme a su palabra, había acordado ir con Bankotsu a su fiesta, ella iría aunque le costara horrores, peinarse, maquillarse, vestirse, socializar... La lista era infinita.

¡Pero que decía! Ella quería demostrarse así misma que no era aburrida como todos la calificaban. Siempre cansada de que todos la miraran con el bicho raro ahora sería una Kagome diferente. Alocada, social, amable, digna. ¡Sí! Lo tenía. Definitivamente ese era su objetivo, pasarla de pelos.

El vestido elegido llegaba un poco más por encima de sus rodillas, de sirena, pegado a su cuerpo, podía ser muy reservada, pero su madre siempre había luchado contra ella para que fuera más "social", que se liberara un poco de las cargas que llevara encima. Por ello también le demostraría que podría lograrlo. Se pintó el rostro de forma casi profesional, se puso unas zapatillas de tamaño medio y se colocó un abrigo.

—Estás muy hermosa hoy hija — dijo la voz de una mujer desde el marco de su habitación.

—Gracias mamá — sonrió de forma agradecida, seguramente si la contradecía se iban a echar un round innecesario.

Se acercó a su progenitora, besó su mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mamá, me voy — se despidió mientras tomaba su bolsa de mano y salía de su habitación.

.**x**.

Fase número 1 de su plan: nunca había viajado un colectivo, sería lo primero que haría esa noche, Inuyasha había tardado más de lo que estimaba en estructurar su plan, pero era necesario, quería su fortuna. Sería un matrimonio con contrato, ¿a qué mujer no le gustaría ganar una suma de dinero como esa, con solo poner su nombre y presencia delante de una familia?

Suspiró mientras se sujetaba de la agarradera de los asientos. Viajar en un camión no era lo suyo, mucho movimiento, poco espacio, gente de todas las clases. Pero debía mantener la cabeza fría, estar allí no era mera casualidad. Se re acomodo en al asiento mientras echaba un poco la cabeza para atrás rogando al cielo.

— _¿Cómo elegiré? _— se pregunto nuevamente, mientras veía niños, hombres, mujeres subir y bajar.

Vio el asiento vació que tenía al lado; ¡Allí estaba la respuesta! La mujer que se sentará a su lado sería la indicada, no había otra respuesta, ni otra alternativa. Se levantó mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás, no cualquier mujer se atrevería a pasar hasta la parte trasera del transporte. Ni tampoco se sentaría como si fuera de lo más normal mientras el estuviera a su lado, sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

—Venga destino.

La gente entraba y salía de aquel colectivo, pero curiosamente nadie se detenía en ningún momento a sentarse por lo menos unos segundos al lado de él, ¿Quién sería la afortunada de pegarle a la lotería?

.**x**.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado, primer error de la noche, olvidar caminar con cuidado mientras llevaba zapatillas. Suspiró, pago y recibió su boleto. El camión iba un poco lleno a pesar de que era tarde, lo más probable fuera porque la gente salía de trabajar a esa hora, con una rápida mirada vio distintos asientos vacíos.

—¿_Dónde me sentaré_?— se pregunto mientras veía a las personas que se encontraban en sus respectivos asientos.

Unos ojos dorados se cruzaron con los suyos, ¡Oh, señor! Que ojos tan más preciosos estaba mirando, un color como esos sería único. Sonrió para si misma, imposible sentarse con un hombre así.

Inuyasha vio reflejada la indecisión en los ojos de la mujer que había subido al colectivo, iba de forma vestida de una forma muy provocativa y había llamado su atención. Ojos cafés brillantes, labios rellenos de color rojo, cuerpo de muerte. Nada más faltaba que le chiflara.

Tragó un poco nervioso, ¿qué pasaría si fuera ella? Entonces otra mujer joven subió al colectivo y se detuvo a observar, iba vestida de forma casual pero su cara estaba de muerte, la otra susodicha también observo su asiento vació.

Kagome tomo valor, respiro hondo y camino hasta el asiento. Se sentó con cuidado y se dio cuenta que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo el aire. Sonrió para si misma, nunca se había atrevido a sentarse con un hombre tan guapo, ahora solo esperaría a bajar, sin imaginarse que ella misma había sellado otro destino.

El iris ámbar miraba de reojo a la mujer que tenía contigua.

—_Bienvenida a tu nueva vida morocha_— saludó Inuyasha por dentro.

.**x**.

Kagome se bajó con cuidado del camión, la había dejado justamente en la esquina de aquel bar restaurant al que la habían invitado. Se talló con nervios su vestido, y jaló la costura un poco más abajo empezando a bullir por dentro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el hombre con el que iba sentada también había bajado.

—Oye tú— llamó la voz masculina.

— ¿Yo? — cuestionó Kagome apuntándose con el dedo índice.

—No soy de por aquí…— murmuró con voz avergonzada —. Y, busco un lugar donde divertirme, ¿podrías recomendarme alguno? — preguntó mientras se rascaba la palma de su mano.

—Oh…

—Parece increíble este lugar, parece que aquí me quedaré.

—¿Disculpe?— exclamó ella de repente.

Cuando menos se lo espero, aquel hombre tan misterioso estaba entrando al bar al que ella iba. Le extraño lo raro del asunto, por supuesto era ella de las personas que nunca reparaban en eso. El verdadero problema que ahora tenía es que estaba empezando a sentir como si alguien estuviera observándola.

Camino con toda la gracia con la que podía mantenerse de pie, y entró al local. Bienvenida a la nueva personalidad; daría rienda suelta solo por una noche.

Entró al establecimiento y a poca distancia divisó a Bankotsu con su grupo de amigos de la Universidad, él volteó por enésima vez esperanzado a encontrarla y cuando lo hizo la encontró por fin. Bankotsu levantó su copa con una sonrisa y ella sonrió, sería una noche muy larga pero lo más seguro, la más divertida.

—Venga Kag, esfuérzate y diviértete.

Bankotsu llegó hasta donde ella, le sonrió le paso uno de sus brazos hacia el suyo.

—Kagome, creía que no llegarías.

—No iba a quedarte mal Bankotsu— le dijo mientras olía la colonia tan penetrante de su amigo.

—Estaba empezando a desalentarme.

—¿Por qué?

—La pregunta es, ¿por qué no?— le cuestionó mientras giraba un poco su rostro y caminaban hasta la mesa.

—Tengo pensado hacer que pases el mejor cumpleaños Bankotsu— indicó la morocha sacando la lengua de forma traviesa.

—Me alegra bastante— enarcó las cejas Bankotsu.

Al llegar a la mesa, Bankotsu les presento a Kagome. Ella se sentía tan fuera de sus amistades normales, y a pesar de todo se llenó de energía para platicar, comentar, hacer unos pocos chistes, ambientar a su forma la noche. El problema fue cuando ese ambiente empezó a decaer y recurrieron al siguiente paso, la bebida.

—¿Tomas Kagome?— preguntó con una sonrisa la mujer de ojos verdes.

—La verdad, es que no Ayame— contestó acariciando su cabello.

—Solo una copa muñeca, yo invito— comento otro hombre más que estaba en el grupo.

Entonces llego la camarera con distintas bebidas a la mesa.

—Señorita— llamó con la voz un poco elevada.

Todos los presentes levantaron la mirada.

—¿Cuál bebida desea tomar? — preguntó mascando un chicle, mientras extendía las bebidas a Kagome que se encontraba visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Quién la invita?— preguntó Ayame.

—Aquel caballero de allá— contestó apuntando discretamente con su lapicera a una figura masculina.

Las mujeres cómplices empezaron a indagar de manera recelosa a aquel hombre, iba tan bien vestido que resaltaba entre muchas personas de aquel bar, tenía unos ojos de pecado. Las pequeñas risas nerviosas empezaron a surgir entre las amigas.

—Kagome, escoge una bebida— animó Ayame.

—¿Todas contienen alcohol?— preguntó suspirando.

—No.

—¿Cuál no…?

—No seas una aguafiestas Kagome— le interrumpió Ayame cortándole el rollo —. Traiga a la señorita por favor un Rey Alfonso.

—¿Eh?

—Tranquila, solo es una pequeña dosis de esta noche — contestó recostándose en el asiento y estirándose.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, esta buenísimo el hombre que te invitó.

—Creo…— murmuró nerviosa nuevamente —Venía en el mismo camión que yo.

—Si no vas a darle entrada cariño, ¿alguna de nosotras puede quedárselo?

Kagome se quedo callada de repente, ella iba a hacer esa noche el cambio, miró a Bankotsu riéndose y brindando con sus amigos. Quería disfrutar esa noche, y si de eso dependía que esa noche fuera espectacular, con algo de bebidas alcohólicas y un hombre que la intimidaba de cierta forma inquietante, lo haría.

—Lo siento chicas ya esta apartado— comento con una sonrisa triunfante bastante rara en ella.

Esos ojos dorados la estaban mirando.

Ella tampoco los perdería de vista.

Alguna que otra presente la observaron de forma celosa, otras tantas fingieron no darle importancia a algo como eso, unas más como Ayame solo se quedaron calladas e intentaron ambientar aquella extraña tensión.

—Así que chicas, levanten su copa y ¡salud!— gritó Ayame mientras se levantaba del asiento — ¡Esta noche perderemos la consciencia!

La pelinegra sonrió ante la exclamación, era bastante gracioso como disfrutaban las personas con eso, sonrió bebiendo de manera lenta y pausada, tomaría otra copa más y se acabaría la "diversión".

.**x**.

El dolor que sintió de manera incesante estaba haciendo punzar su cabeza, no cabía duda que el alcohol era una de las armas más potentes que había ingerido alguna vez en su vida, Kagome se sentía con un malestar irreconocible, sentía que el dolor le estaba partiendo en dos el cerebro, se quejó con un gruñido, apretó los ojos.

—Buenos días Kagome— saludo una voz serena, de hombre.

Hombre, mañana y dolor de cabeza.

Abrió los ojos exaltada, se levantó con cuidado por no hacer un movimiento brusco. ¡Oh sorpresa! Llevaba el vestido de anoche, dormida en una cama que ni siquiera era la suya, en una habitación que definitivamente no reconocía nada.

Levantó la mirada asustada y se encontró con el hombre del camión. Vio su rostro inexpresivo, llevaba un pijama, estaba vistiendo muy cómodo a diferencia de ella. El temor que la atrapó la tenía plenamente desubicada.

—¿¡Quien eres!?— le gritó asustada tapándose con una sabana.

—Anoche me presente— comentó rolando los ojos —. Por lo visto, no recuerdas lo más importante de anoche— afirmó mientras enarcaba una ceja y veía a Kagome.

—¿Qué dices?— cuestionó con la boca seca.

—Kagome, aceptaste casarte conmigo.

Al termino de las palabras de Inuyasha, Kagome sentía como si caía en un espacio infinito que era desconocido para ella, su alma se había quedado en quien sabe que parte. Todo lo que hiso fue: ir a disfrutar una noche y había contraído al lado de un completo desconocido el título de "Prometida".

El fin de semana no pintaba nada bien… Ni ella misma.

.**x**.

_**C**_ontinuara; ¡Hey, hey, hey! Un nuevo proyecto más que se suma a todos los demás n.n, soy nueva por este rango de historias, seré más considera en cuanto a como escribo, jajaja, solo quería agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que por cierto será corta =).

¡Se aceptan críticas constructivas! ¡Abrazos psicológicos! ¡Amenazas de muerte, no! XD solo quiero entretenerlas un poco, saludos lectores, se despide esta loca. Cambio y fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**.

No había pasado ni un microsegundo cuando sintió la sed tremenda que su cuerpo le exigía, ese malestar parecía nublar los pocos recuerdos cuerdos de su mente. Sintió la alarma interna, aquella donde sus instintos le gritaban atar cabos.

—¡Mi madre!— exclamó Kagome asustada mientras se levantaba, ignorando los gritos de malestar de su cuerpo.

—Tranquilízate un poco— pidió el hombre extendiendo sus manos de forma pausada.

—¡No, no!— gritó sintiendo la alfombra suave —¿Mis zapatillas?— le preguntó abriendo los ojos con la boca abierta, —¿Dónde están?

Inuyasha resopló mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Mamá!— volvió a recordar mientras caminaba hacía la puerta con desesperación —¡Mi cartera y todo lo demás!

Una risa refrescante se escucho en la habitación, Kagome se detuvo al escucharla. Volteo a verlo y lo encontró riéndose mientras se tapaba la boca con el dorso de su mano.

—¿Crees que esto es gracioso?— le preguntó con una furia inusitada en ella —¡Estoy en quien sabe donde, con quien sabe quien! ¡Y sin ninguna de mis cosas!— le dijo con la voz levantada, mientras se tallaba la cabeza, no debía de gritar más, estaba por estallarle.

—¿Quieres escucharme?— preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—¿Abusaste de mi?

—¿Estas loca o algo así?— cuestionó levantándose con un nudo en el estomago.

¡Lo que faltaba! Había elegido a una mujer de personalidad múltiple. Ayer había sido una mujer aunque bastante ebria, divertida. Ahora era un descontrol y manojo de nervios que no podía controlar.

—No tienes ni idea de como me siento— comento mientras se tapaba los ojos, ¡el maquillaje! Seguramente se vería como una bruja. Y dio a sus sentimientos rienda suelta, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Inuyasha nunca se había enfrentada a una situación como esa y se quedo callado. Las mujeres al estar con él lo adoraban e idolatraban, hacían lo posible porque estuviera entre sus sabanas, o con el hecho de hacerle pucheros para llamar su atención. Ella era la diferencia, se había tomado todas las cosas a pecho, parecía una niña en ese estado y bufó un poco afligido.

—Escucha llorona.

Silencio…

—Ayer tu amiguita te convenció de llamarle a tu mamá y mentir— comento mientras veía como ella lo miraba, el rímel estaba corriéndose más, —. Le dijiste que estabas pasándolo de lo lindo y que te quedarías a dormir con ella.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Más en serio que nunca, esa mujer de ojos verdes te festejo por hacer eso— afirmó mientras veía como ella aventaba sus ojos al suelo.

—No soy de mentirle a mamá— murmuró mientras se mordía el labio.

¿Qué más había hecho? ¿Había bailado como esas mujeres exóticas en el bar? ¿Había hecho el ridículo enfrente de Bankotsu? ¡Bankotsu! ¿Qué había pasado entre él y ella? ¿Le habría dicho algo inapropiado? ¡Mil demonios! Estaba jodida… Solo recordaba que hasta que tomo la segunda bebida empezó a marearse, ¡sabían tan deliciosas! Pero… ¿a partir de que trago se dejo llevar por el alcohol? Ella nunca había tomado una gota de alcohol, porque nunca le habían interesado en lo más mínimo… ¿Por qué demonios habían inventado la cerveza?

—Pues ya lo has hecho— recordó mientras el hombre se estiraba.

—¿Qué sucedió anoche?— le pregunto mientras se tallaba las manos nerviosa, tenía tanto miedo a lo que él le podía contestar.

—¿Resumido?

—A detalle— le pidió, con las manos en forma de súplica.

—Si es así, hoy no terminaré— confesó impasiblemente esperando su reacción.

La cara de ella se contrajo, él quiso reír bastante, era tan graciosa, no sentía lástima pero la situación era tan divertida, por respeto aguanto las ganas.

—Ve a lavarte la cara.

Ella volteo a verlo, el camino hasta un mueble, sacó un trapo y se lo dio. Kagome escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse.

.**x**.

Se miraba frente al espejo que estaba en el baño, veía el agua del lavabo caer constantemente, escuchaba el palpar de su corazón en los oídos. Y a pesar de todo eso no le caía el veinte a Kagome, le dolía todo su cuerpo y sentía más sed que al principio. Levanto su mano y encontró un pequeño anillo clásico de oro.

—Prometida…— susurró mientras acariciaba con su dedo pulgar el pequeño pero fino anillo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando Kagome?— se pregunto nuevamente —¿Para esto quieres pertenecer a un grupo de "amigos", o hacerte valer entre las personas?

Se inclinó para tallarse la cara, quitar todo rastro de la mujer que había sido anoche. Quiso tallarse con fuerza hasta que la piel le dolería de lo irritada que la dejaría, pero ya era suficiente tortura para ella no recordar la mitad de la noche. Se secó despacio y observo en el espejo, el reflejo de ella misma en una situación que en una vida paralela era más posible que sucediera, pero ella se había atrevido a hacerlo.

—¿Qué harás entonces ahora Kagome?— se cuestionó enfadada consigo misma.

El ruido del agua cesó. Tenía que armarse de valor, ni siquiera la conocía, podría ser miles de cosas, ¿un psicópata que se dedicaba a esposarse con mujeres? ¿Un patán que se aprovechaba de las mujeres indefensas? ¿Un acosador o tal vez algún fugitivo penal? Ante la última pregunta se estremeció, debía de irse con cuidado y entonces volvería a su ritmo de vida normal, ¡Sí! Y adiós Kagome "nueva", esa experiencia si que la había dejado totalmente en blanco, hablaría con él.

Valor, valor, valor…

.**x**.

—Disculpa…

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha— hizo una pausa observándola —. Un gusto en presentarme por segunda vez.

—¡Oh, lo siento!— se disculpó alarmada —. Soy Kagome Higurashi.

—Lo sé, ayer me hablaste de toda tu vida— Inuyasha había aguantado otra risa al ver la expresión desencajada de ella.

—Te debió parecer aburrida.

—Al contrario, con las atenciones que me tenías, me divertí muchísimo— picó con una voz más quieta.

—No juegues conmigo— le pidió Kagome avergonzada.

—¿Así que…?

—No soy de esas chica Inuyasha— zanjó ella —. Y si fueras tan amable, gustosamente te aceptó un vaso de agua.

Se levantó y le trajo un vaso de agua. La vio zambullirse por completo el vaso, escucho un resoplido al terminarse el agua. La siguió observando con desconcierto, era una mujer muy singular. Se rascó la nuca mientras seguían callados ambos, hasta que Inuyasha lo rompió.

—Bueno, hablando del contrato de ayer.

—¿Contrato?

—Quiero decir, nuestro "matrimonio" — contestó mientras miraba directamente a Kagome.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No pienso casarme contigo.

—Pero si ayer me aceptaste— replicó empezando a sentir molestia por dentro, ¡A él, ninguna mujer lo rechazaba!

—Ayer no estaba ni siquiera en mis tres sentidos— atacó mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura —. Me tomaste desprevenida, ebria y todo lo demás.

—¿Ahora me sales con eso?— le pregunto con el ceño fruncido —. Pero ayer parecías toda una señorita con clase, ¿no? Aceptaste las copas que te invite, hablaste conmigo aunque admito que ebria…— hizo una pausa —. Me parecías bastante segura en ti misma.

—Nunca había tomado en mi vida.

—Estas tomándome el pelo.

—Perdí la cuenta en la tercera copa, porque ya estaba más que mareada.

El que se llevo la sorpresa ahora era Inuyasha, ¿Una mujer que no sabía controlar la bebida?... Pero si ella había dicho que nunca había tomado; entonces había algo más allí, ¿Es que era de esas mujeres antisociales? De acuerdo algo no estaba encajando. Ella no era ni alcohólica porque no había tomado nunca, pero tampoco era antisocial porque justo la había encontrado ayer en el bar.

—Como haya sido Kagome, creo que lo te convenció fue la suma que voy a darte al finalizar nuestro contrato.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Verás… Te necesito.

Esas solas palabras pronunciadas de esa forma removieron algo muy interno en Kagome. A su corazón; ahora que lo veía bien, le sacaba unos 10 centímetros, su cuerpo era muy fornido pero tenía las proporciones adecuadas en todas partes, paso saliva de manera inconsciente cuando delineo con su mirada sus brazos, que si la estrechaban podrían asfixiarla. Sacudió un poco su cabeza, lo miró a los ojos.

—Heredaré una fortuna, mi padre acaba de fallecer.

—Oh…Lo siento— exclamó tallando con su pie el frío azulejo.

—No te disculpes, la verdad es que yo no lo reconocía.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Tengo un hermanastro él cual es multimillonario, y que dejó el lecho de la casa muy pronto— comento mientras miraba el techo intentando recordar algunos detalles —. Así que el fregado fui yo.

—No creo que sea así, pareces un noob— exclamó mirando a su alrededor.

—¡Vaya!— dijo Inuyasha —. Parece que te estas poniendo un poco mejor de la resaca.

—¡Lo…!

—Si vuelves a disculparte— interrumpió mientras dejaba con la boca abierta a Kagome —. Juró que te gritaré Kagome, así que ahórrame la escena.

—Oh, yo…

—¿Qué acabo de decirte cabeza de mono?

—¡Oye grosero!— levantó la voz, cruzando los brazos.

—Así esta mejor— Inuyasha sonrió con más confort —. ¿En qué me quede?

—Tu hermano.

—Hermanastro, por favor.

Kagome tragó saliva, el matiz de la plática estaba haciendo que la incomodidad la acechara. Inuyasha se levantó y trajo una cerveza a Kagome. Ella miró con repudio instante la bebida que tenía delante de ella.

—¿Planeas que me empede de nuevo?

—Planeó que cures tu resaca.

—¿Te funciona bien el cerebro?

—Me funciona a la perfección cada parte de mi cuerpo— contestó sonriendo de manera pícara Inuyasha —. Puedes comprobarlo— murmuró con la voz silenciosa.

—Ya no, gracias.

—¿Quieres un café cargado? ¿Un vaso de leche?— invitó mientras tomaba la cerveza y empinaba lento.

—Tengo que irme, es tardísimo— le dijo Kagome nerviosa, la hora que marcaba cada vez que veía el reloj le estaba sugiriendo la huida.

—Tengo que casarme para poder heredar la fortuna— comentó mientras la veía levantarse —. Las condiciones que el muy infeliz me impuso fueron la de casarme y asociarme a la empresa de Sesshomaru.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Que eres la futura esposa.

Kagome roló los ojos, ¡Era más que obvio! ¿Pero ella casada? Cuando ni siquiera había tenido ni un solo hombre que la pretendiera, que ella ni siquiera había tenido experiencia mínima con ellos, ¿si lo supiera él, aún así ella sería capaz de seguir adelante con eso? Ahora que lo pensaba, si ella tenía tan poca experiencia… Entonces ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué yo?

—Tu misma lo elegiste— le contestó entrelazando sus propias manos y estirándose nuevamente.

—¿Qué dices?— le pregunto mientras lo fusilaba con la mirada.

—Te sentaste a mi lado.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Los colectivos son una porquería— afirmó mientras rascaba su abdomen —. Deje de utilizarlos hace años, pero fue una coincidencia que fueras tú, había otra chica que iba justo a sentarse donde yo.

La decepción que asalto a Kagome le desarmó instantáneamente, en realidad no la había elegido a ella, ella lo había elegido a él, sintió que sus oídos se taparon, era como si la mismísima realidad estuviera allí preguntándose que jodidos hilos se movían. Nunca había ignorado un pedido de ayuda, pero ese iba mucho más allá que solo hacer una asesoría, o que hiciera los deberes de los demás, o que le pagaran para limpiar los desechos de las mascotas…

—Si te asusta, déjame aclararte algo— llamó la voz de Inuyasha mientras le veía morderse el labio —. El contrato solo es por 3 meses, pasándolos podemos divorciarnos en un, dos por tres.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, y saldrás más que beneficiada; la suma que tengo planearte dar es el 15 por ciento del total de mi activo— comentó mientras extendía un papel con las cifra.

—¡Pero si eres asquerosamente rico!— gritó asombrada, desplomándose en el sillón.

¿Qué podía perder? Él era un hombre bien distinguido, guapo incluso. Ella no tenía novio, solo así misma y a su familia, siempre había rechazado las ofertas de diversiones con más "calidad", ahora se embarcaría absoluta y desquiciadamente en una aventura. Ganaría una considerable cantidad de dinero, ¡podría por fin apoyar a su madre! Y mejor aún, donar a la escuela de artes el material tecnológico para el futuro beneficio. No perdería absolutamente nada; tal vez la Kagome de anoche aun no había querido salir de su cuerpo.

—¿Aceptas?

La pregunta del millón, ¿Estaría entrando al infierno o al paraíso?

—Acepto Inuyasha— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estrecharon sus manos de forma civilizada, las manos de él tenían bastante callo y las sentía rasposas, las de ella eran más menudas y suaves al tacto.

Definitivamente estaba entrando al paraíso.

—Como primera tarea de la futura señora Taisho, iremos al civil a casarnos— comentó con una sonrisa.

—¿Tan pronto?— preguntó empezando a sentirse sumamente nerviosa.

—Pasado mañana nos casaremos— le contesto mientras veía el reloj —. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer mañana en la asociación de la cadena comercial.

—¿Y mi familia? ¿Mis amigos?

—Solo seremos tú y yo al lado de dos testigos— contestó mientras se levantaba.

—Quiero llevar mi testigo.

—Hazlo, sin familia y consecuente a nuestro matrimonio tenemos que viajar a Japón— afirmó mientras entraba y salía del salón con una computadora portátil.

—¡No puedo hacerlo!— atacó con la mirada perdida.

—¿Vas a echarte para atrás ahora?— Inuyasha enarcó las cejas.

Kagome dudó por un segundo, una "boda" formal, sin familia, en dos días, con los líos que tenía consigo mismo, era demasiado apresurado, pero había aceptado y ella era firme a su palabra. Le dolía imaginarse que por primera vez se casaría y… ¡Que rayos! Se estaba tornando todo tan difícil para ella.

—No lo haré— contestó mordiéndose el labio.

—Bien, aquí tienes mi teléfono— comento Inuyasha mientras le extendía una tarjeta con un número escrito por detrás.

—Esta bien…

—Llámame para lo que necesites, cualquier cosa.

No, definitivamente estaba entrando al infierno.

—Por cierto— llamó Inuyasha.

—¿Sí?

—Tus cosas están en el mueble de la recepción— avisó mientras sonreía —. Solo que tu bolsa de mano está… Vomitada.

Sí, era el jodido infierno.

.**x**.

—¿Qué tal la pasaste anoche Kagome?— preguntó la voz dulce de una mujer.

—¡Fenomenal mamá!— exclamó con una fingida emoción mientras le sonreía.

—Que alegría— comentó su madre con una sonrisa, mientras la veía caminar por el pasillo y soltaba sus hombros.

Siguió batiendo con el globo la masa, su hija no parecía muy cómoda, no sabía mentir, la tenía preocupada desde anoche, pero se había encomendado al de arriba para que no le sucediera nada; había llegado con bien, y eso por el momento era lo más importante, ya la animaría con algún postre sorpresa que le estaba preparando.

La cama era tan suave, cerró los ojos consternada, debía de darse un baño enseguida, apenas y podía moverse.

.**x**.

Con la frescura del baño, Kagome se había sentado delante de su computadora para ociar un poco, lo primero que hiso al entrar fue acceder a su red social, tan más popular. Al cargar la pestaña, encontró un montón de notificaciones y al desplegarla tremendo disgusto que se llevó. Las fotografías de anoche ahora estaban en la red.

—Me lleva el demonio— murmuró mientras se mordía el índice.

Eran secuencia de fotos, donde estaban todos los amigos de Bankotsu y ella, había fotos que todavía reconocía y sonrió mientras recordó el sentirse caliente de la cara cuando ya iba por la segunda copa, los mareos que estaban empezando a surgir. Entonces encontró otra foto donde Bankotsu estaba besándola en… ¿Su cuello? ¿Su oreja?

—¿Qué diantres?— se pregunto mientras se acercaba más a la pantalla.

¿A qué horas había sucedido eso? ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado a Inuyasha la hora en que la había llevado con él! Otras fotos más extrañas, y otra foto más donde estaban enfocándola a ella con Inuyasha que la tomaba de la muñeca y se dirigían a cualquier "x" lugar. Lanzó un resoplido; definitivamente no había sido su noche, todo por cambiar su bendita rutina.

La imagen de un vestido sencillo apareció en su mente de forma fugaz, ¡Era cierto! Los preparativos de la ceremonia, sonaba mejor así que su boda, pero ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar nada; bufó entonces cerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo llegaría el día con uno de sus vestidos oscuros? Tal vez tenía algo bonito que escoger. Bonito dilema.

Escuchó su celular.

Se levantó a cogerlo, lo más seguro es que fuera alguien de la Universidad para exclamar cosas como: "¿Qué sucedió contigo cerebrito?", "¡Las tenías todas de ganas Tigresa!", "Kagome están rumoreando que una mujer muy parecida a ti estuvo un bar y se ligo a un par de bomboncitos…" Y toda clase de exclamaciones con las cuales no tendría porque lidiar.

En la pantalla estaba el nombre del culpable de todo, Inuyasha.

—Diga— contestó la morocha con un puchero.

—_Estuve pensando_…

—¡Yo también! Sabía que este era un plan muy estúpido— replicó sintiendo temblar las piernas, la voz dudosa de él había asaltado todas sus defensas.

—_No eso Kagome_.

Suspiró mirando desde la ventana el cielo.

—_Mañana paso a recogerte para ir a comprar tus cosas._

—¿De qué hablas?

—_Vestido y anillo_.

—¡Santo cielo!— exclamó avergonzada.

—_Quiero que las pruebas que le muestre a mi madre, sean irrefutables_— le comentó —. _Te veo mañana._

—Hasta pronto.

Escucho del otro lado de la línea colgar, escuchó el sonido del aparato, aún quería escuchar la voz de Inuyasha y que dijera, ¡Sorpresa, te estamos grabando en ya te cayo! O algo así por el estilo, que le dijera que era un experimento, o que en realidad en ese momento estaba drogada mientras un alíen hacía experimentos con su psique humana.

De ahora en adelante, no tenía ni idea a lo que se enfrentaría, quizás no fuera nada bueno.

.**x**.

**C**ontinuara; ¡Yoy yoy! ¿Lectores cómo están? Como ven acabo de actualizar, morí con los rw tan bonitos que recibí; les juro que hasta grite de emoción y yay ='D, bueno como sea, aquí esta la continuación de recuerden, ¡Nuestra pequeña historia! Es por eso que gracias a ustedes por tomar el tiempo para leer. ¿Qué tal las pareció? ¿Sigue ese toque de humor abundando por el capítulo?

_**K**_ira-taisho-128; Saluditos para ti también, muchas gracias por escribirme y comentar :'), espero que un buen par de carcajadas te haya sacado esta vez n.n

_**T**_he Gosth Of Azmaria; Mil gracias por seguir mi historia, ¡No os decepcionaré! He dicho, jajaja, y gracias por el rw también!

_**A**_materasu97; La verdad es que yo me morí al escribir el capítulo, esa era la idea, un ¡PUM! En su vida, espero que Kagome no me odie, jajaja, gracias por leer la historia.

_**M**_arlene Vasquez; Pues la verdad cuando lo escribí, con 6 bebidas dulces Kagome ya estaba fuera, la idea original quería que fuera con cerveza pero jajaja, ¿a quien engaño? Una persona que no le gusta eso ¿Cómo la tomará? Por ello metí mejor bebidas dulces :P, esas tumban más rápido a los organismos no resistentes al alcohol! Jajaja, saluditos! Actualicé lo más pronto que pude.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III.**

La mañana estaba transcurriendo muy rápido para un hombre de ojos dorados, llevaba encima de su cuerpo un traje de marca, estaba cansado de hacer tantos intentos para que los socios de su cadena comercial aceptaran los nuevos estatutos de compra-venta de las acciones en la bolsa de valores.

—¿Oíste Inuyasha?— preguntó Miroku mientras se empujaba con el dedo índice los lentes.

—¿Qué?— le pregunto Inuyasha irguiéndose en la silla.

—Sesshomaru acaba de dar un golpe en la economía nuevamente— le contesto mientras se rascaba con el borrador del lápiz que no había dejado de garabatear en la junta.

—No me digas…

—La tasa de Interés de su banco, volvió a disminuir— afirmó Miroku mientras resoplaba e ignoraba las dudas constantes de la asamblea de socios.

Inuyasha posó las palmas de su mano sobre la mesa de vidrio y se levanto llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Quiero a mi asesor legal pasado mañana— comentó a un hombre que tenía al lado —, la sesión se levanta.

Miroku miró de reojo a su mejor amigo salir de la habitación.

.**x**.

Con los ojos cerrados en su banca, Kagome seguía sin creer que todo estaba sucediendo. Ese día desde muy temprano la gran mayoría de su salón la habían visto enarcando las cejas, riéndose por lo bajo, murmurando cosas que ella pretendía no comprender para no incomodarse más. Ahora solo se encontraba con la cabeza echada para atrás pensando en nada. Ese era la estrategia del día; hacer como pensaba en nada.

—¡Kagome!— llamó una voz femenina que entraba al salón —Eres la comidilla de todos los grupos de quinto semestre— le dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—No me digas…

—¡Que besaste a Bankotsu!— exclamó gritando de alegría.

J…o…d…e…r…

Pegó su frente en la banca, de todas las cosas que pensó que Sango le diría, quería que esa fuer la última, pero bien, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Suspiró despacio mientras volteaba su rostro a ver a ver a su mejor amiga.

—¿No hice nada más?— le preguntó mientras miraba la expresión divertida de Sango.

—Pues se rumora que te alocaste como nunca— dijo la otra mujer sonriendo —. Y que te fuiste con un bombón, de esos que no esperas por nada a comer.

—¿Y qué dice Bankotsu?

—No lo sé, en realidad no lo he visto caminar por el pasillo hoy.

—Debe ser la vergüenza, de haberse besado con la rarita de quinto semestre— comentó mientras rogaba mentalmente que no fuera así.

—No te apures Kagome— consoló mientras se levantaba —. Lo importante es que ya empezaste a divertirte.

¿Diversión? ¿Acaso la diversión era olvidarlo todo? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiese pasado esa noche? Entonces recordó su compromiso con Inuyasha, y se levantó al instante de la paleta de la banca y tomaba de la muñeca a Sango.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor Sango— Kagome la miro con los ojos consternados y la otra mujer la vio extrañada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito que seas mi testigo— pidió mientras bajaba avergonzada la mirada. ¡Eso era tan bochornoso!

—¿Testigo? ¿De qué?

—De mi boda.

La expresión que Sango la otorgó la hizo sentirse la mujer más loca del universo. Y tal vez lo estaría por pensar en casarse con alguien que así como iba a entrar en su vida, se saldría.

.**x**.

Caminaba por el pasillo, hablar con Sango a detalles de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior había sido definitivamente muy raro, ¡Ella estaba más emocionada a morir! Lo peor del asunto, es que su mejor amiga creía que había sido amor a primera vista. Si supiera las condiciones tan extrañas en las que estaba envuelta por ese acuerdo, se reiría y entonces la regañaría. Aún así pensar en esas cosas solo hacía que le diera más vueltas al asunto.

Se estaba acercando a la biblioteca, dejaría el libro que llevaba en manos: "Un momento a solas", para sacar el nuevo título adquirido que ahora le interesaba; "Como lidiar con tu pareja", sí, serían tres meses, pero por lo menos debía saber comportarse al lado de un hombre, pues la experiencia que ella tenía, no hablaba bien de ella misma.

Jaló la puerta, pero alguien más también lo hiso por dentro. Soltó el manubrio y espero a que la abrieran por dentro.

—Kagome— exclamó el hombro rascándose la nuca.

—Bankotsu…

Momento incómodo del día número… número… Bufó, ¿a quien engañaba? Había perdido la cuenta.

—Oye Bankotsu, yo…

—Espera Kagome— pidió mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la empujaba un poco atrás para dejar pasar.

Kagome sintió en sus brazos la opresión ligera de él, bajó la mirada, nunca se había enfrentado a esas situaciones puesto que no había estado jamás en alguna de ellas. Bankotsu la soltó mientras hacía pequeñas muecas.

—Primero quiero decirte…

—Lo siento Bankotsu— interrumpió disculpándose Kagome, mientras se inclinaba un poco su cabeza, ella no era una mujer loca. Ni mucho más, ni mucho menos.

—No tienes que disculparte— comento avergonzado —. No sé que me paso esa noche también, tal vez bebí más de lo que debía.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo nada— confesó Kagome mientras veía la expresión incrédula de él.

—¿Cómo?

—Es como te digo Bankotsu, olvidé la mitad de la noche— afirmó mientras empezaba a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos —. Se puede decir que no había tenido contacto alguno con el alcohol hasta hace unas noches.

—¡Dios bendito!

—Pero, no te sientas responsable— irrumpió Kagome levantando sus manos en gesto de parar —. Yo soy responsable de mis actos, y si lo hice fue por que quise.

El suspiró que brotó de los labios de él, ahora provocó que ella se extrañara. No sabía porque pero la incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente, ¿Bankotsu se habría echo una idea equivocada de ella?

—Kagome— llamó mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

—¿Qué sucede?— le pregunto mientras levantaba sus ojos hacía los de él.

Y allí estaban entre la biblioteca y el kiosco de la Universidad, dos personas paradas, con la expresión de la incomodidad hasta en su lenguaje corporal. La respiración de él se había hecho más agitado al contrario que la de ella, solo un poco tensa. Kagome no podía decir nada; no tenía ni idea de que decir. Bankotsu cerró los ojos sin soltarla, lo vio agitar la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Bankotsu? Esto solo…

—Me gustas Kagome— confesó interrumpiéndola mientras la soltaba de los hombros.

La declaración de uno de sus más grandes amigos la había tomado totalmente con las defensas abajo. Ella siempre lo había visto como un amigo de esos que duran toda la vida; pero por su mente alguna vez había pasado que ella como mujer le gustará a él. Bankotsu tenía el don de ser una persona muy social, tenía infinidad de pretendientes debido a su carisma. Era atractivo pero ella simplemente no podía imaginárselo.

—Yo…yo…— empezó a tartamudear Kagome, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el libro que llevaba entre su pecho.

—Por favor, no me rechaces ahora— pidió mientras cerraba los ojos y dirigía su cabeza hacía abajo —. Hazlo cuando estés segura, piénsalo y búscame. Te lo pido Kagome.

Lo vio dar media vuelta e irse a los edificios de enfrente, la actitud de él la había hecho sentir una persona vil, ¡Si él era una de sus más grandes amigos! ¿Es que no podían seguir manteniéndose así? ¿Y si le había dado alas esa noche? Suspiró con sentimientos encontrados nuevos para ella, ¿Así se sentía decepcionar a alguien?

Caminó hacía la biblioteca con nuevas preguntas, formuladas en su mente.

.**x**.

Inuyasha estaba sentando en la mesa de su oficina, aflojó su corbata mientras degustaba de la copa de vino que tenía entre sus manos. La simple idea de tener que asociarse con la empresa de Sesshomaru lo hacía rabiar. La relación que habían tenido entre hermanastro-hermano había sido cada vez más pronunciada con el pasar de los años. No quería nada lo que venía en el testamento que había redactado su padre, suspiró mientras pensaba en su otro problema actual; Kikyō. ¿Cómo rayos haría para terminar la relación con ella, si la pasión que compartían era explosiva? La había conocido en un cabaret, lo había convencido de permitirle que se quedara en casa de él. ¿Y ahora como resolvería eso? Quizás solo debía tener sangre fría, y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Después de su matrimonio podría seguir con ella.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa, y se estiró a cogerlo.

—Habla Inuyasha.

—_Hola bombón, ¿qué tal estas?_— preguntó una voz seductora del otro lado.

—Kikyō, justamente estaba pensando en ti.

—_Lo sé, igual estoy esperando que llegue la noche, guapo_— hizo una pausa y escucho su voz drásticamente cambiar a una más pasional —. _Y que disfrutes del nuevo conjunto que compre_.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos, ¿Cómo lograba ella calentarle la cabeza? Bueno, no necesariamente la cabeza, si no otra parte de su cuerpo.

—Ya veremos llegando a casa.

—_¿Me sacarás a comer muñeco?_

—No puedo hoy, te veo en la noche.

—_¿Qué pasa contigo?_— vociferó con voz dura.

—Tengo algunos inconvenientes en la reunión.

—_Saldré a comer entonces, yo sola._

—Perfecto, te veo después querida.

Inuyasha colgó, mientras suspiraba. El móvil volvió a vibrar. Se talló el puente de su nariz al ver el número y el nombre del contacto.

—Hola— saludó Inuyasha.

—_Hola, quería avisarte que acabo de salir_— comentó otra voz femenina más tranquila.

—¿Tan pronto?— le pregunto mientras veía su reloj.

—_Sí… Aunque no es necesario que te preocupes Inuyasha_.

—¿De qué hablas?

—_Tengo algún vestido por allí_— le contesto Kagome.

—¿De boda? ¿Es que antes estuviste apunto de casarte?— cuestionó Inuyasha mientras bebía lo que restaba de su bebida.

—_No, pero_…

—Paso por ti, dentro de veinte minutos— aclaró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dejaba la copa —. En un mensaje, pásame la dirección de tu universidad.

—_Vale_.

—¿Kagome?

—_¿Sí?_

—No me hagas esperar.

Inuyasha colgó el teléfono, acomodaba su traje, cuando escucho la puerta de oficina abrirse. La figura de su mejor amigo entraba con un puñado de papeles que dejo en el centro de la mesa.

—¿Vas a decirme que te sucede?— preguntó Miroku mientras se quitaba los lentes.

—Mañana me caso.

—¡No estés fregando Inuyasha!— gritó Miroku con los ojos desorbitados —. ¿Es que Kikyō logró hacerte un lavado de cerebro?

—No seas imbécil— replicó mientras se observaba en su espejo y se alisaba el traje —. Es una mujer que conocí el sábado.

—¿Es buena en la cama?

—¡Yo que sé!— exclamó mientras lo miraba de forma amenazante.

—¿Me estas queriendo decir que no te acostaste con ella?— supuso Miroku mientras colocaba su índice en su barbilla —, creo que se porque estas así.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es lesbiana.

Inuyasha se golpeó con la palma en la frente. Admiraba la capacidad de deducciones monotemáticas a las que llegaba. Siempre tenían que hablar de sexo en presencia de él.

—No, es universitaria— objetó Inuyasha, mientras tomaba las llaves de su carro.

—Vaya…

—Por cierto, serás testigo de mi boda— indicó Inuyasha con una sonrisa —. Y lleva tu mejor traje, no quiero que me dejes en vergüenza.

—¿A dónde vas rompecorazones?— pregunto Miroku mientras daba la vuelta.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?— contestó mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

Definitivamente el mundo se acabaría ese día, él no había tenido diversión durante una semana, su mejor amigo andaba por las nubes pues iba a casarse, lo más seguro era que tendrían que asociarse con la empresa competitiva de Sesshomaru, aunque fuese extraño, quería entender la forma de pensar de Inuyasha, aunque no fuera de esas personas cursis, él estaría para Inuyasha si llegaba a tener problemas.

—¿Dijo el mejor traje?— se pregunto mientras volvía a ponerse los lentes —. ¿A cual se habrá referido? ¿Al de color dorado? ¿O hablaba del verde limón?

Salió de su oficina, mientras veía a una de las secretarías pasar por su lado, sonrió coqueto mientras delineaba su parte trasera.

—Creo que será el verde limón— se contestó mientras seguía a la mujer con una sonrisa.

.**x**.

Kagome esperaba nerviosa en la entrada de la institución. Cuando vio un carro de lejos increíblemente lujoso, ella no sabía nada de carros, tal vez habría costado algunos cuantos grandes, no entendía la manera tan tonta de gastar dinero en cosas materiales. Sería totalmente una persona que todo lo tuviera, los universitarios eran todo un caso…

Pero se detuvo delante de ella mientras bajaba el vidrio.

—Hey ebria, sube— llamó Inuyasha.

La vergüenza subió instantáneamente a la cara de la pelinegra, ¡Era un malnacido! ¿Diciendo de cosas enfrente de la gente que salía también de la Universidad? Un grupo de mujeres se escucharon chillando un poco retirado, y escuchó un alboroto un poco inusual detrás de ella, la curiosidad la picó, pero bajo hacía la calle y veía como Inuyasha salía del carro.

El muy condenado iba vestido de forma bastante elegante, las mujeres que ahora podía ver en su posición la asombraron; prácticamente estaban babeando por Inuyasha. Había otros curiosos más que se habían detenido a admirar el carro que era en definitiva muy llamativo. Él camino hasta ella para abrirle la puerta, y empezó a escuchar como hablan de forma bajita. Estaba cansada de eso y caminó hasta donde Inuyasha para meterse al auto.

Inuyasha subió al carro y empezó a manejar.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— interrogó Kagome mientras se quitaba la mochila.

—Porque todo hombre, debe saber comportarse hasta en las situaciones más obvias— le contestó mientras movía la palanca de cambios —. ¿Ya sabes cual es la tienda donde vas a comprar tus cosas?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto— Inuyasha le contestó con un suspiro —. ¿Ni siquiera pensaste en eso, no es verdad?— concluyó mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante.

—No quería hacerte gastar.

—Te dije, que ese problema mío.

—¡Eso no lo dijiste!

—Oh, discúlpame— dijo un sarcástico Inuyasha —. Olvide que estabas demasiado ebria para recordarlo.

Kagome se quedo callada, se cruzó de brazos, eso había sido un golpe bajo para ella. Ella nunca permitía que le dijeran nada, a pesar de que había muchísimas cosas que no le gustaban en la actualidad, el que no supiera nada de relaciones la mantenía en desventaja. No sabía que decir, o como reaccionar, ella simplemente hacía y decía lo que quería en el momento.

—Llegamos— anunció Inuyasha.

.**x**.

Innumerables tiendas, visitaron tantas que los suspiros desaprobatorios de Inuyasha habían terminando desanimándola a cada vestido que se probaba, más sin embargo Kagome se había mantenido muy ajena a todo lo que estaban haciendo ese día, rotundamente eso era un acuerdo entre dos personas, era toda la esencia de un contrato y eso era lo que no debía de olvidar.

—Mirar a la novia con su vestido puesto es de mala suerte— comento de broma Kagome, mientras se mordía el dedo pulgar.

—La suerte no existe, uno la crea.

La mujer que los estaba atendiendo, se comía con la mirada a Inuyasha que parecía inmutable, Kagome se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, no sabía nada de costuras, ni tampoco de modas, ni mucho menos para bodas.

—Ese es el vestido— concluyó Inuyasha mientras una muy escaza sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Es bastante pegado— replicó Kagome mientras se veía en el espejo.

El vestido dejaba todos sus hombros al descubierto, era un vestido en corte de sirena, que resaltaba totalmente el cuerpo de ella, era un poco largo y no tenía cola, en ese momento supuso que era carísimo, a pesar de todo eso le pareció que el encaje del vestido era tan precioso, logrando que se embobara al verse en el espejo.

Y la imagen de una iglesia se reflejaba en ese mismo instante. Se sorprendió y camino atrás chocando con el pecho de Inuyasha, se detuvo un poco confundida por lo que acaba de experimentar. Con toda naturalidad él la sujeto de las caderas y acomodó su cabeza por encima del hombro derecho.

—Es perfecto— le dijo mientras hacía un escrutinio de la figura de Kagome —. Toda elegancia.

El sonrojo en las mejillas se Kagome se hiso presente, ¡Era demasiado íntimo para ella! ¿Qué centellas estaba pasando por la cabeza de él?

—Ahora vayamos por el anillo— le susurró en su oído, provocando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la morocha.

.**x**.

Llevaba el vestido en una bolsa muy grande para no arrugarlo, y al llegar a la joyería se quedo impresionada por la diversidad de productos que tenían allí.

—Elige sin temor al precio— le dijo Inuyasha mientras pasaba su mano por el hombro de Kagome, sobresaltándola internamente —. Quien paga soy yo, ¿estamos?

La dependienta del mostrador miro de forma recelosa a la pareja que estaba admirando los anillos. En su cara parecía leerse el claro mensaje "¿Por qué un hombre tan guapo esta con esa mujer?". Kagome sentía la mirada acuchillarle la espalda.

El anillo que eligió fue el más sencillo que se encontró. Ella no quería aprovecharse de él, aparte sería un recuerdo con el que se quedaría, se lo había dicho. Ir allí a comprar cosas como esas solo había hecho que Kagome pensará de manera indefinida los muchos aspectos a los que ella siempre se cerraba. Cuando estaba con cualquier "x" hombre no le importaba como era, pero estando con su futuro esposo se sentía alguien indefensa, ¿era normal que sucediera todo eso?

—¿Estas segura que quieres ese?— le pregunto Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño —. No quiero que mi familia piense que soy un tacaño.

—Esto no tiene que ver con lo que piensen Inuyasha— contesto Kagome levantando la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me conoces de nada, ¿sabías que sufría de depresión de niña?— le comentó mientras miraba los ojos dorados.

—Eso no importa— replicó el hombre —. Solo serán un par de mese Kagome, después los dos saldremos victoriosos de esto.

Miró el anillo, y entonces Inuyasha compró uno mucho más llamativo, incrustado con diamantes, y ese era totalmente caro.

.**x**.

Estaban frente a la casa de la morocha, sintió su corazón palpitar de manera agitada, nada de lo que había pasado ese día, parecía ser un día rutinario para ella, desde la noche del sábado todos sus días tenían ese matiz extraño…

—Deja aquí el vestido— comento Inuyasha.

—Me parece bien, no imagino la cara de mi mamá descubriéndolo— Kagome suspiró —. ¿Qué va a suceder mañana después de casarnos?

—El fin de semana viajaremos a Japón.

—¿Desde el sábado?— preguntó nerviosa Kagome.

—Desde el viernes por la mañana— contesto Inuyasha.

—¿Y qué le diré a mi familia? ¿Y la universidad?— cuestiono repentinamente asustada.

—Ingéniatelas para convencer a tu familia— Inuyasha apagó el carro —. Con la universidad puedo hablar con alguien para que no tengas problemas con tus profesores— contestó mientras miraba la clara indecisión en la mirada de ella.

—¿Regresaremos terminando el fin de semana?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Dejas a alguien aquí?

La pregunta de Kagome, desarmó por un instante a Inuyasha y ella lo notó en la cara desencaja que obtuvo como respuesta.

—Parece que sí…— dedujo la pelinegra.

Y lo más extraño de todo fue, que esa respuesta la hizo sentir terriblemente mal, había comenzado a pensar que él era soltero, ¡Pero que tonta! ¿Un hombre tan guapo como él, soltero? Casi quiso reír de lo idiota que se sentía, ¡estaba haciendo suposiciones erróneas! Sonrió intentando darse ánimos, ese contrato en lo que menos cantaba un gallo, terminaría.

—Mañana a las dos Kagome— recordó Inuyasha al verla salir —. Si me plantas, te juro que te irá mal.

—Allí estaré, no seas un chillón.

.**x**.

Estaba acostada en su cama, últimamente no salía de su cama, era en el único donde podía echar a volar su imaginación, donde absolutamente nada la detenía. Cerró los ojos y otra imagen voraz de un anillo apareció en su mente. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella?

—Sango, mañana a las dos— le dejó un buzón de voz —. Los detalles, mañana en la escuela, no puedo siquiera pensar.

Empezó a hacer un recuento de su día, había sido el blanco de rumores, murmullos, tal vez mentadas de madre en la Universidad, se había sentido el bicho más raro con potencia al infinito. Había recibido la declaración más extraña de uno de sus amigos con quien había compartido muchas etapas de su vida, y a quien todavía tenía que otorgarle una respuesta, no instantánea pero bien pensada…

—Joder Bankotsu… ¿Por qué yo?

Y encima casi toda la tarde la había pasado de tienda en tiendas, lugares comerciales con sitios de lujo, y había cruzado escasas palabras con Inuyasha. El trato era tan formal que le causaba sueño y aburrimiento. Tenía miedo, mañana iba a casarse. ¡Casarse! Esa palabra hacía que todo su mundo se pusiera patas arriba.

En conclusión, estaba en un hoyo existencial.

Pero el hoyo negro, la tragaría el día de mañana, cuando firmará su acta de casada.

—Después seré una divorciada más— se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos —. Se oye horrible.

Ahora solo le quedaba, dejar de pensar.

.**x**.

_**C**_ontinuara; ¿What's up lectores? ¿Qué tal están? Ahora no había podido escribir hasta hoy, ¡fue todo un avance este capítulo! ¿No creen? La verdad es que moría por escribir, pero la Universidad me estaba tratando como una negra ._., ¡benditos exámenes! ¿Qué tal opinan que quedo? La relación de Inuyasha y Kagome apenas esta empezando. Nuevos personajes empezaran a aparecer también.

Como nota especial, tal vez ya tengo el aproximado de que sean solo 12 capítulos, vamos a un cuarto del fic. Sí, sí, allí la llevamos. Jitomatazos, amenazas de muerte, aplausos o solo abrazos psicológicos son bienvenidos, ¡Mil gracias por leer! n.n

_**M**_arlene Vásquez; Ya verás el tiempo indefinido que mantendrán, jajaja n.n, la verdad es que aquí en este capítulo, empieza la semillita de todo, ¡espero que te haya gustado!

_**I**_nuSakuya; Espero que no haya tardado mucho en actualizar, ¡y que te haya gustado el capítulo! :3, gracias por comentar.

_**N**_eri Dark; Muchísimas gracias por tus deseos, y gracias a ellos también el producto de hoy acaba de salir a relucir, ¡Yupiiii! :D

_**Y**_enn-507; Aquí la esta la continuación más pronta que pude hacer, jajaja :3, y ojala te haya gustado también.

_**V**_enus in arms; ¡Que sorpresota encontrarte por acá! Jajaja ojalá te haya gustado como quedo este capítulo, Sesshomaru saldrá próximamente, ¡oh yeah!

_**A**_materasu97; Gracias por los deseos y abrazos también para ti :3, sí igual yo pensé, cualquiera que se siente, jajaj, sería muy gracioso, y al momento de escribirlo me lo imaginé mucho más loco, así que mejor decidí quedarme con este momento n.n, gracias por escribirme!

_**I**_chigo Kotonoha; Jajaj me alegra que te haya gustado, esa Kagome es toda una loquilla, ¿no? Jajaja, gracias por escribir.

_**G**_uest; Mil gracias por escribirme un rw, por sus pequeñas letras es que las historias valen muchísimo la pena escribirlas. Con gusto para ustedes

_**M**_idori; Esa era la idea :3, que les gustará, y esperemos que les sucedan muchas cosas más por toda esta travesía de romance y drama, ¿qué tal te pareció este cap?

_**S**_aludos a todas mis lectoras, ¡por ustedes es que las ganas de escribir no desaparecen! Gracias por apoyarme, un saludo enorme. Cambio y fuera.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV.**

El frío que envolvía sus manos estaba empezando a molestarla. Era el gran día; ese en el cual ella cambiaría su estado civil y en el cual debía hacer acto de presencia en una pequeña reunión en una oficina desconocida para ella. El sentimiento de felicidad en ser una futura novia solo había sido contraproducente, de ser la típica sonrisa destellante paso a ser una mueca vacía. Iba a casarse con un completo desconocido.

Nervios, sí, era lo que estaba provocándole querer vomitar. Veía el vestido en su cuerpo, el maquillaje era claro pero sus ojos habían resaltado mucho más de lo que podía imaginar, tacones altos, a pesar de todo se sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas en las cuales no sabes que sucederá a tu alrededor, ni los momento ni las personas.

—Kagome, todo esta listo— avisó Sango entrando a la habitación, llevaba un vestido casual, no muy elegante, pero iba bien arreglada para la ocasión.

—Yo no me siento lista— murmuró sintiendo como el nudo en su estomago creía.

—Todo estará bien— consoló la castaña mientras se situaba a su lado —. Él parece buena persona, su matrimonio no será más que dicha.

Esas palabras podían ser lanzadas al vacío, ella no sabía nada, ¿qué era casarse por el civil? ¿Podría cargar con el hecho de que a su verdadero marido le dijera, que era mujer divorciada? Suspiró mientras se formulaba muchas más preguntas. No era momento de pensar, pero tampoco lo era para desconectarse de todo lo que acechaba su mente.

Recordó la cara de su mamá al mentirle, le había sonreído tan dulcemente que quiso llorar, ni siquiera ese día había ido a la Universidad. ¿Ahora que le diría el fin de semana para irse de la ciudad?

—Creo que estoy lista Sango— comentó mientras cerraba los ojos.

.**x**.

—Mamá.

—_¡Inuyasha querido! Que sorpresa escuchar tu voz_— contestó una mujer del otro lado del teléfono.

Inuyasha se encontraba con los codos recargados en sus rodillas, estaba sentado en su sillón ejecutivo. Había ensayado por horas la corta conversación que tendría con su madre, pero mientras más profundizaba más a regañadientes se reprendía. No era suficiente, tal vez lo cacharía en la movida. Valía la pena arriesgarse, a fin de cuentas la culpa la tenía su padre, por obligarlo a cumplir con los requisitos del testamento.

—Lo sé, ¿cómo te encuentras?— preguntó mirando sus zapatos lustrados.

—_Extraño a tu padre…_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, le partía el corazón escuchar así a su progenitora. ¡Su padre ni siquiera se merecía el amor de su madre! Levantó los ojos y resopló. Él no podía decir nada en el estado tan delicado de ella.

—Llame para avisarte que estaré allí el fin de semana— anunció mientras se tallaba el puente de la nariz.

—_¡¿Hablas en serio?!_— exclamó eufórica.

—Así es

—_¡Sesshomaru esta inquieto por volver a verte!_

Nuevamente sintió un malestar en su cuerpo, dos hombres a los que odiaba.

—Arregla para el viernes un cuarto para dos.

—_¿Qué dices?_

—Llevaré a mi esposa.

—…

—¿Mamá?

—_¿Por qué no me contaste de esto Inuyasha?_

—Hoy me casé mamá— contestó con voz serena —. Y no pude haber sido más feliz.

—_¡¿Por qué no esperaste por nosotros?!_

—Solo sucedió, hablamos después— cortó aguantando el resoplido.

—_¡Inuyasha Taisho!_

—Saludos mamá, hasta el viernes— tajó y colgó.

¿Por qué la había llamado antes? Por una muy fácil razón, se hubiera arrepentido. Él no estaba listo ni lo estaría nunca para el matrimonio, no quería compromisos y allí estaba. Tal vez en el altar vería a esa mujer y correría despavorido. Todo tenía que hacerlo por maldita formalidad. Se levanto del sillón, deseaba con toda su alma tomarse la botella de wiski que estaba sobre su estante.

—Ya llego tu hora Taisho— se dijo intentando animarse.

.**x**.

Izayoi sonrió al teléfono, ¡Por fin tenia una nuera! Moría por conocerla desesperadamente.

—Debe ser muy guapa— comentó para si misma mientras veía a un hombre alto entrar por el arco de la sala estar.

Ojos dorados electrizantes, porte elegante y de estatura alta. El color de su cabello un exótico platinado. Un traje bastante imponente, el andar tranquilo y relajado que no proponía fuera un hombre lleno de ocupaciones. Se sentó al lado de Izayoi mientras revisaba su celular.

—Era Inuyasha— Izayoi sonrió.

—Ya veo.

—¿Harán las paces por fin?— le preguntó la mujer con una voz dulce.

—Eso lo pidió padre.

—No les vendrá mal trabajar juntos…

—Sin ofender Izayoi, tu hijo es un malcriado— interrumpió Sesshomaru impasible.

—Dale tiempo.

—No pongas todas tus esperanzas en él— advirtió mientras regresaba sus ojos al móvil.

—Es mi hijo…

—Es mi hermanastro— recordó mientras leía atento el mensaje —. Y no ha hecho más que provocarme decepciones.

La sonrisa de la mujer disminuyó, vería a su hijo después de tanto tiempo… La llamaba de vez en cuando recordándole momentos felices, ¿qué sería de su adorado Inuyasha? No podía saber que tan mal estaba hasta que lo viera en sus ojos, su instinto de madre no fallaría. Se levanto con la gracia de una modelo.

—¿Gustas algo para comer Sesshomaru?— invitó con una sonrisa sincera.

—Acepto con gusto Izayoi— contestó mientras guardaba el celular y se levantaba.

.**x**.

Movió la perilla y Kagome entró a la habitación, estaba allí dos personas. Una de ellas debía de suponer era el Juez que llevaría acabo la celebración de su "matrimonio". Debía de haber costado algo de dinero lograr que el juez se trasladara a esa oficina. Y por otro lado estaba Inuyasha platicando de manera cruda con él, iba vestido de traje, como se estaba haciendo muy normal verlo. Volteó a verla y se encontró con la sorpresa de que su rostro parecía imperturbable.

—Hablé con el Juez Myoga— le dijo Inuyasha al verla —. Le pedí que no fuera una boda religiosa-civil.

—_¡Fantástico! Esta celebración no puede ser más rara_— pensó Kagome.

—Me parece bien— comentó de manera fría.

Inuyasha enarcó las cejas de forma extraña a la contestación, ¿qué sucedía con esa mujer?

.**x**.

Sango caminaba con rapidez hacía el pasillo, cuando un color llamo su atención, era un color definitivamente chillón. Un traje verde limón sobre un hombre con tal perfección que había hecho que redujera su paso. Llevaba unos lentes que le daban un aspecto misterioso y la intrigó.

—Hola bella señorita— saludó el hombre con una sonrisa tan cálida que la derritió al instante.

—Hola— contestó bajando la mirada.

—¿Es la testigo de la…?— intentó preguntar Miroku levantando la mirada, ¿qué era? ¿Inuyasha había mencionado el nombre de la mujer?

—De Kagome, sí— respondió de forma tranquila.

—Yo de Inuyasha— murmuró mientras extendía su mano —. Miroku para servirle señorita.

Sango extendió su mano con una sonrisa, y lo siguiente que vio, fue los labios del hombre sobre la parte superior de su mano. Con un sonrojo la quitó.

—Gracias, soy Sango.

—¿Sango? Que extraño nombre— comentó mientras la veía abrir la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Extraño? Extraño es el color de tu traje.

Miroku se retrajo y miro las mangas del llamativo color, quiso reír con ganas, Sango caminó dignamente hacía la oficina con la cabeza en alto. Miroku sonrió ante su desplante y la siguió.

.**x**.

Después de que llegaran los testigos y se situaran a cada uno empezó la celebración. Kagome empezó a sentir como las piernas le temblaban de forma gradual. Sentía que los oídos se habían tapado de forma consciente, veía de reojo a Sango que estaba sonriendo por ella. ¿Aún no entendía como se sentía justo en ese momento? Vio de reojo a Inuyasha y nada. Era solo una barrera tajante entre los dos que solo ella podía palpar.

Inuyasha sintió la mirada de Kagome, sintió una gota de sudor corriéndole por el cuello. Maldición, se sentía tan molesto. Cada vez que hablaba el Juez, los dos sentían en sus hombros la tensión agrandarse más y más.

—Ahora puede ponerle el anillo joven Taisho— anunció el Juez con una sonrisa.

—Myoga, te pedí que no fuera "religiosa", ¿recuerdas?— le preguntó con los dientes rechinando.

—Ella ni siquiera tiene el anillo Inuyasha— le susurró Myoga con una mueca —. Ten la decencia de por lo menos dignarte a hacer eso por ella.

—¿Quién va a pagarte?— le preguntó por lo bajo.

Inuyasha escuchó el carraspeo de Miroku, le señalo a Kagome y cuando la miró lo que detecto fue su mirada perdida en nada. Resopló agudamente, Miroku sacó de sus bolsillos las alianzas que se encontraban en un pequeño paquete de terciopelo.

—_¡No puedo estar viviendo esto!_— se gritó mentalmente Kagome.

Inuyasha se volteó a verla, vio los ojos confundidos de ella. Entonces la tomó de su mano sin siquiera hacerle una seña, no sintió siquiera el temblor que Kagome había expresado corporalmente. Con cuidado empezó a meter la sortija en su dedo anular.

Kagome vio como la alianza empezaba a amoldarse en su dedo y su mundo se vino abajo en ese mismo instante, el tenerla entre sus dedos le había demostrado que todo era real, todo había cobrado un nuevo sentido. Sus defensas habían caído hasta el suelo y su sentido común igual. Unas lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, debía de recordar que papel estaba representando en ese instante.

—Y siendo las once de la mañana— anunció el Juez con una sonrisa conmovida por las lágrimas de la mujer —. Los declaró legalmente marido y mujer.

—¡Besa a la nueva esposa Inuyasha!— gritó eufórico un Miroku.

Kagome levantó su mirada directamente a los del oro fundido, lo que alcanzó a detectar fue una mirada llena de confusión, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus orbes cafés.

Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha, y lo empujó pegándose a Kagome de forma incomoda.

—Si no la besas eres un marica— le dice Miroku nuevamente presionando.

Inuyasha tragando de manera nerviosa en toda la ceremonia, inclina sus labios hacía ella y la ve cerrar los ojos. Presiona sus labios de forma casta sobre los de la mujer, siente debajo de él las manos de ella sujetarlo de sus caderas. Al instante levanta la cara y encuentra un sonrojo adornando las mejillas de Kagome.

Kagome abre los ojos, sintiendo a su corazón golpear repetidas veces al sentir los labios de él, pero alentando los golpes al transcurso del beso, por todas las partes de su pecho, ¿eso era un beso de verdad? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan decepcionada? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que el fuera tan retraído y la rechazara de esa forma?

¿Es que estaba enamorada?...

.**x**.

Estaba en el baño con el brazo pegado en la pared, no podía dejar de sentirse como la idiota más grande del universo, se había casado con un hombre por pura conveniencia, todo porque no quería echarse atrás con su palabra, para ganar dinero. Sintió una revoltura de sentimientos dentro de ella, sentía desastre en toda la extensión de la palabra, ¿qué se hacía de ahora en adelante?

—¿Kagome?— susurró una voz fuera del baño.

La voz de ella no se escucho en ninguna parte.

—Se que estas allí, por favor dime algo— pidió de manera preocupada la castaña.

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar?— cuestionó la pelinegra mientras bajaba la mirada y se encontraba con la tasa de baño.

—Disfrutar de mi flamante marido por supuesto— le dijo con una sonrisa —. A fin de cuentas están casados Kagome.

—Me siento extraña.

—Deberías, oficialmente estas casada.

—Pero es como si no lo estuviera.

—Miroku y yo acabamos de firmar— anunció mientras tosía un poco —. ¿No vas a tomarte fotos de su ceremonia?

—No quiero recuerdos— le gritó mientras se mordía el labio y golpeaba despacio en los azulejos.

Un hombre se había quedado estático fuera del baño, no sabía que sentir, ¿lástima? Quiso reírse, ¿Ponerse así solo por una mujer que ni siquiera conocía? Agitó su cabeza mientras regresaba a donde Miroku y Myoga.

Se situó entre los sillones ejecutivos.

—¿No pudiste haberte traído algo más ridículo?— preguntó Inuyasha rolando los ojos.

Miroku volteó a verlo y sonrió.

—Específicamente dijiste, el mejor traje— Miroku se sirvió un trago de tequila —. Y eso hice, puede parecer de bufón, pero resalta muy bien mi personalidad.

—¿De ser un potencial payaso?

—Eh…

Miroku se quedó parcialmente callado.

—Paso a retirarme jóvenes— dijo Myoga mientras se alisaba el traje.

—Te llegará el cheque este fin de semana— afirmó Inuyasha mientras bostezaba.

—¿Dónde esta la nueva señora Taisho?— preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eso no importa viejo Myoga— respondió mientras se tallaba la nuca.

—Es tu esposa.

—Solo temporalmente.

—Aún así, ella ha aceptado casarse contigo joven Inuyasha— reclamó el viejo mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. ¿Por qué crees que prefiere estar contigo a estar en otro lugar?

Buena pregunta… Nunca había pasado por su mente el cuestionarse razones que parecían sencillas de contestar. Pero mientras más esculcaba en su memoria, menos entendía el desenlace de los hechos, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro es que lo que estaba hecho, hecho estaba.

—Con su permiso caballeros, paso a retirarme.

—¡Hasta pronto viejo Myoga!— despidió Miroku con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Para casarte también?

—Eh…

Callado por segundo vez.

.**x**.

—Kagome, me voy— se despidió Sango con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?— Kagome de repente se sintió muy nerviosa.

—Iré a comer con, bueno…— se cortó de repente colocando su mano en su boca —. Con el otro testigo.

—¿Estas de broma?

—No, me invitó y no pude decirle que no.

—¿Hablas del hombre perico?

—¿Hombre perico?

—¡El de traje verde mírame a fuerzas!— exclamó exaltada, ¿Qué diantres pasaba por la mente de Sango?

La castaña se rio de forma estridente, ¡Esa Kagome tenía un sentido del humor tan peculiar! La abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras miraba sus ojos de forma detenida.

—Disfruta el día de hoy, hagan algo— aconsejó mientras sacaba la lengua.

No entendería de nada a su mejor amiga, le había explicado a detalle que era lo que sucedía y ella la animaba a disfrutar su "relación". Por más que diera vueltas al asunto lo único que lograba es que le diera un dolor de cabeza innecesario. Y al verla partir, sintió como si una fuerza extraña se apoderara de ella, no había estado con Inuyasha sola hasta el momento.

Salió a verlo y lo encontró viendo desde el marco de la ventana la ciudad que tenía debajo. Su espalda ancha solo la hacía sentirse pequeña y despertaba en ella ese instinto de querer comprobar de que verdaderamente fuera así. ¿Pero que le sucedía? Quería con sus dedos tocarlo, y recordó el beso instantáneo que recibió. Tocó su labio y suspiró mientras caminaba en dirección a él. Abrió la boca para llamarlo cuando vio que sacó su celular, y contestar.

—Habla Inuyasha.

—_Cariño, ¿por qué has apagado tu celular?_

—Kikyō, estaba ocupado atendiendo negocios— contestó mientras miraba sus zapatos.

¿Kikyō? ¿Era ella la mujer de la que no había querido hablarle un día antes? Apresó sus manos de forma incomoda, no entendía porque el sentimiento de querer huir de allí había paralizado todos sus sentidos de forma irracional.

—_No has querido jugar conmigo últimamente_— comento de manera lasciva.

—Pero pronto lo haré querida— murmuró incomodo Inuyasha.

—_¿Y me compraras el vestido que te pedí?_

—Te compraré lo que desees.

—_¿Me lo prometes bomboncito?_

—Pero después de mi viaje a Japón, complaceré cada deseo que tengas.

Íntimo era la palabra que definía esa conversación por teléfono. Kagome no sabía que hacer, obviamente cuando se caso con él sabía que tenía una persona a su lado; pero inevitablemente sintió fuego por dentro, era enojo, era coraje. Él en todo el tiempo que lo conocía no se había dirigido ni siquiera de forma amable hacía ella, o por lo menos con paciencia. Se situó detrás de él esperando.

Inuyasha volteó y se encontró con la cara relajada de Kagome. Cortó al instante sin siquiera despedirse de Kikyō, ya después lidiaría con la mujer que seguramente estaría estallando en ira.

—¿Iremos a alguna parte?— preguntó Kagome tomándose de un brazo y mirando hacía otro lado.

—¿Quieres ir a comer?— sugirió mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

—No lo sé…

La tensión estaba forjando muros alrededor de los dos, pero ninguno daba el primer paso para empezar a escalarlos o quebrarlos de golpe.

—¿Ella es?

—¿Quién?

—La mujer de la cual te pregunte.

—Sí.

¡Jodidas pláticas tan más raras!

—Si no vamos a hacer nada, me iré a casa— murmuró Kagome, dándose la vuelta.

Inuyasha extendió un poco la mano, y se contuvo. Cuando un pensamiento fugaz lo atrapo.

—¡Espera Kagome!

Ella se detuvo mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Deberíamos ir a comer para acordar nuestro plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—De como nos conocimos, los intereses que nos obligaron a casarnos.

—¿Obligarnos?— Kagome le pregunto mirándolo directamente —. ¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera nos conocemos?

Ese fue un golpe para Inuyasha, se talló la nuca.

—¿Cuál es tu trabajo?— cuestionó la morocha haciendo una mueca.

—Soy inversionista en proyectos económicos-financieros— contestó mientras se sentaba en la mesa —. Director de la cadena comercial inmobiliaria Taisho, y gestor de corredores de bolsa; ¿y tú?

Kagome abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Estudiante en comunicación de diseño gráfico.

—¿Cuál es tu edad?

—Tengo veintidós años.

—Vaya, eres aún una mocosa.

—¡Dime tu edad Don Taisho!— presionó con valentía inusitada en ella.

—Para tu información tengo veintisiete.

¿Estaba bromeando? ¡Y tenía así de puestos importantes! Para acabarla tenía dinero para pudrirse en el por una larga temporada. Solo le ganaba por cinco años; y eso para ella era un muy corto periodo de tiempo. Él era todo un estuche de monerías, le parecía impresionante todo tipo de títulos que tenía para su edad, pero tal vez había sido muy dedicado en sus tiempos de estudiante.

—¿Cómo es tu madre?— interrogó de forma curiosa Kagome.

—Es una madre promedio, velando por los sueños de su hijo— contestó mientras se mordía la lengua, ella no debía entrometerse tanto en cosas tan personales.

—Vale, ya capté.

—¿Qué?

—No quieres hablar conmigo— le dijo directamente mientras sonreía de forma lastimosa.

—¿De qué me estas hablando?

—¿Es que eres tan ciego para darte cuenta de tu rechazo hacía mi?— atacó Kagome mientras miraba a un lado —, ¿Si las cosas van a ser así, por lo menos podrías disimular un poco?

Un Inuyasha sereno la miraba de forma fija.

—Me largo— anunció Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta —. Te veo el fin de semana.

Inuyasha quiso explotar, ¡Maldita mujer! Solamente lo desquiciaba cuando le hablaba así. Moría por darle una lección y enseñarle quien era el que mandaba en esa relación. Apretó la mesa con fuerza mientras se tragaba todas las palabras que quería gritarle. Se mordió la lengua, tenía que soportar, ahora estaba casado con ella, solo debía de aguantar como el hombre que era.

—Por cierto Inuyasha— escuchó una voz femenina —. Para la próxima vez que te cases, por lo menos sonríe durante la ceremonia— aconsejó con una sonrisa sarcástica Kagome y se fue.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Mujeres!

Ya vería como se las arreglaría para soportar el fin de semana al lado de esa mujer.

.**x**.

_**C**_ontinuara; Pues ya llegamos al término del capítulo número cuatro! Ya es todo un avance en la historia, por fin nuestra parejita adorada esta legamente casada, ¿qué les deparará en el dichoso fin de semana? ¿Qué tal se deja ver la actitud de Kagome e Inuyasha? No, no, no! Para que vean lo que es un hombre cabrón de cara bonita n.n, jajaja. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? ¿Feo? ¿Agotador? ¿Redundante? Y en el próximo cap, empieza lo picante jojojo.

Un **aviso**; mi otro fic de pasiones desencadenadas próximamente lo actualizare! Solo como paréntesis :3

¡MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME A TODOS LOS QUE NO ME DEJAN RW, Y MIL GRACIAS AUN MÁS A LOS QUE SI LO HACEN!

_**N**_ana632; Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer los tres capítulos de un solo jalón! Me hace tan feliz :D, ojala que hayas disfrutado este igual, si, los augurios dicen mucho jajaja, saluditos.

_**A**_materasu97; Lo sé, Inuyasha tiene una forma muy particular de hacer las cosas, pero quería que algo fuera diferente, y ¡voila! Resultado de una aventura que esperamos nos haga reír, rabiar y alegrar :), saluditos.

_**N**_eri Dark; Sé que Inuyasha la trata un poco mal, pero aquí se le ablanda algo al ego, es decir, por naturaleza humana, nosotros podemos desear, amar o sentir apego por personas diferentes, y en este capítulo empieza a ver detalles, sentir cosas que no planeaba sucedieran jaja, saluditos.

_**M**_arlene Vasquez; así es! Esa era la idea, un idilio, aunque créeme que me es difícil plantearme a un hombre así, pero será divertido que lo descubran a mi lado, ¿qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Así que nuestro Inuyasha estará con el perro de las dos tortas por el momento jaja, saluditos.

_**V**_enus in arms; Muchísimas gracias por escribirme amiga! :3 la verdad es que Sesshomaru tiene un papel importante en esta historia, jajaja, de verdad aprecio muchísimo tu tiempo para dejarme un mensaje, y la verdad es Miroku es todo un pillo! Siempre trayendo humor a la historia, así es ¿Qué tal te pareció este capítulo? Abrazos & saludos para ti.


End file.
